Jake Doyle
Jake Doyle is the youngest son of Malachy and Emily Ann Doyle and the main character of the television series Republic of Doyle. He was supposedly the father of Sloan Daniels until they reveal in season 6 she forged the blood tests. Personality Jake is an act first, think later kind of guy. He sometimes finds himself outwitted by some people and finds himself in odd situations. He doesn't mind the odd pint here and there. Jake is also quite the brawler as he seems to find himself in fights with other people. Although it sometimes ends with him getting kicked in the nuts or hit over the head. Jake is a bit of a ladies man and is constantly getting himself in trouble. At the beginning, Jake couldn't say no to a pretty face, and is constantly flirting with any beautiful women. Malachy states that he sleeps with every woman who attracts him. Jake also enjoyed the odd fling here and there. Later on, Jake began to curb his attraction for other women as his relationship with Leslie Bennett got stronger, although he continues to flirt here and there. Early Life As a young boy, Jake grew up with his older brother, Christian, and his older sister, Kathleen. According to his father, Jake caused a lot of trouble. Jake was 12 when his mother died. At the same age, he committed his first known offense by stealing a garbage truck. At 14, Jake was charged with attacking four boys. At 15, he was charged with destruction of school property. At one point, Jake and Christian planned on opening a bar together. Jake put $4000 into the plan, but Christian got "claustrophobic" and backed out, running to Toronto. When Jake became an adult he, like his father, enlisted as a police officer. He served as an officer for 8 months before resigning. Along the way, he met and married Nikki Renholds, an attractive doctor at the local hospital Emergency Department. Later, he and his father created "Doyle & Doyle Private Investigators" and began their new careers. A year after his marriage to Nikki, the two filed for divorce. Season 1 In Fathers and Sons, Jake chases down a young man who has been spray painting the town and warns him not to do it again. They soon receive a case from a family friend whose son, Benny Natche, landed in prision for murder. Season 2 Season 3 In Streets of St. Johns, Jake is working as a cop and chasing down a criminal while causing damage. Season 4 Season 4 is a hard one for Jake as he gets run over, drugged, set on fire, all in the time span of 3 episodes, all the while his and Leslie's relationship becomes more serious. Season 5 In Bon Cop, Bueno Cop Jake finds himself in Mexico and about to get shot by a cartel when the police show up. They think Jake is with them and lock him up in a Mexican jail for two months. In the third episode of the season Jake meets a young girl named Sloan Daniels who believes Jake could be her father. Later in the season, she has a DNA test done with her and Jake and at the end of the episode, Young Guns, he finds out he is her father. As the season draws to a close, Jake ends up having to race against the clock to save Leslie but PLOT TWIST he gets framed for William Cadigan Clarke's murder, ending up in the Penetentiary after saving Leslie Season 6Category:Season 5 characters In the series' last season, Jake is fighting off a murder charge while helping his family pick themselves up after being robbed of all their money. Leslie and Jake's relationship becomes rocky as she fights PTSD and a concussion. As the series comes to a close, they're fighting for their life and freedom as the murder charge hearing finalizes and the Doyles/Leslie try to clear Jake's name. Category:Characters Category:Doyle & Doyle employees Category:Main cast Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters